


Mirrors on the ceiling

by Gwenthelegend



Category: dc legends of tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenthelegend/pseuds/Gwenthelegend
Summary: Sara’s thoughts when and after she was the death witchinspired by the song hotel California
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mirrors on the ceiling

Sara needed to find a way out she could hear her friends begging her to stop she could feel Rays bones breaking beneath her fists but she couldn’t stop she wasn’t in control she was a prisoner in her own mind Sara watched helplessly as she hurt each and everyone of her teammates unable to regain control after what felt like an eternity with the help of Ava and Constantine Sara finally broke free at first all Sara felt was relief but then the guilt of what she did sunk in Sara truly believed she was a monster a complete and utter monster


End file.
